


Zombies, Robots, Mutations, Oh My!

by TheHypocriticalStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypsestuck, M/M, RobotStuck, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypocriticalStrider/pseuds/TheHypocriticalStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert was a normal 22 year old, college student. For summer vacation he and his sister, Jade Harley, flew to Dallas, Texas to see their long time friend, Dave Strider, and his brothers. Luckily, the Zombie virus had not spread to Dallas yet, so they were quite safe for the expected two week stay with their Texan friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies, Robots, Mutations, Oh My!

Water dripped down from the ceiling as eyes swept the walls, searching for cracks in walls, any type of life form or deadform. A light beamed from someone’s hand as they slowly, and carefully, stepped down the hallway. Blue eyes skimming the walls once more, looking for something, no, someone. Someone who had disappeared down these tunnels only mere days ago. Something moved in the shadows, eyes being drawn to the figure against the wall, flashlight moving ever so slowly as hands trembled in the darkness of the tunnel. Blue eyes settled on the figure before the light hit it, eyes widening. The figure growled, flesh rotting on the side of its face. Eyes sunken so far that it was clear that whatever color used to be there, was gone due to decay and radiation. The person stopped breathing, hands shaking horribly. They didn’t move, and neither did the figure that the flashlight had fallen upon. It took no interest in the person, nor the flashlight as it moved on down the tunnel, making loud splashes in the pools of water. Water dripped as the person ran in the other direction, free from the frozen position they had been in. Cargo shorts stained with blood and a white shirt caked in dirt, blood, and sweat. They climbed up the ladder to the opening, the escape hatch. The figure finally caught notice of all the noise and turned around. It raced after the person, its body shriveling in the water. They climbed quickly, their back turned to the figure as it moaned and grunted, trying to make it to the living flesh. The person panted quickly, opening the hatch with a shove and flung it open, climbing up and out, throwing the hatch closed behind them.

John looked around in the deserted building around him, his footsteps echoing off the dirt caked walls. He squinted when looking at the door, walking over to it. He pressed his hands onto the cold metal surface and pushed with all of his strength. He grunted softly, the door slowly opening to a deserted wasteland, his blue eyes peering out at the dirty landscape of what used to be Dallas, Texas. He raised his hand over his eyes, shielding his eyes from the sun. He took in a deep breath as he stepped out into the scorching sun, the shade from the buildings no help to keep the heat off his back. He had the twists and turns memorized to get back to base. Home for now. He stopped at a tall apartment building, pushing on the large wooden door with his shoulder. The door pushed in with a loud creak as he looked up at the stairs. He sighed of relief when the door closed behind him, his eyes closing behind his large coke bottle thick glasses. He leaned on the wall closest to him, running his hand through his large black mess of hair. A green ghost barely visible on his shirt through the dirt and blood, his cargo pants would look almost new if it wasn’t for how dirty and bloody they were. He shuffled his feet, brown tennis shoes protecting the baby skin inside the socks. The shoes used to be white, but after a few weeks of not being able to clean them, they turned brown. He walked over to the stairs, his footsteps muffled by the very dirty carpet of the ground floor. He stepped up, and up, and up, his pants getting heavier than the first, due to fatigue. Base was the top most floor where his friends and family were. His mind drifted off to what could have happened to his dad, in Washington. Maybe he was dead, or he had mutated, maybe he had been bitten. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He shook his head and continued up the stairs. When he had made it to his destination, his knees were weak and wobbly, his breathing ragged and heavy. He was dehydrated, his skin sensitive to the touch, the feeling of the doorknob in his hand like sandpaper. He opened the door and a cool wave of air wafted in. Good, they still had power. Thank the heavens for the twelve generators Dave’s bro had stocked up on in the walk in closet.   
“I’m back, you guys.” He panted, his body stumbling in like he was a drugged up cat. He ran straight into the arms of the oldest Strider, Darren, who prefered Bro. Bro picked him up easily, his arms wrapping around John carefully. John welcomed the embrace, his body to weak to keep standing on his own. Dirk and Dave scuttled into the room, the two of them eyes locked on Bro and John. Dave grinned, and Dirk smiled slightly, the both of them striding over to the 22 and 29 year old. Dave placed a hand on John’s back, and Dirk placed a hand on John’s head as Bro still held him. 

“Welcome home, John.” Bro said, a smile on his face. “You were gone for three days, what the hell happened?” Dave and Dirk looked at each other, a worried look in the two twins’ eyes. “And where is Jade?” John sighed, his eyes closed behind his rectangular glasses. He looked over to the twins and then to the oldest Strider. 

“She’s been Zombied.” He said, his voice cracking a little bit. “I saw her down in the tunnels off to the north. She had only gone down there for three days to hunt and I was guarding, but I guess… Something got to her. Maybe she went crazy or… maybe she just couldn’t fight ‘em off anymore…” John clung to Bro’s dirty white shirt. “She’s gone.” Dirk and Dave looked at each other again, before looking back at John. 

“We’re so sorry, Egbert…” Dave muttered, his head spinning with this new information. One of his best friends had been zombiefied. How ironic that it had been her, the only one who had the reason to fight them, and now, he felt as if the duty was passed onto him. 

“Come on, you must be tired, huh?” Bro asked, sighing softly as he carefully moved John into the princess position. “And thirsty. Dave can you grab a waterbottle?” Bro then started walking over to the room that was designated Dave and John’s. He opened the door skillfully with his foot and strode over to John’s bed. He set him down carefully, John relaxing into the soft mattress. Dave scuttled in with the water bottle. “Stay here with him, won’t you? He’s gonna need someone here with him.” Dave nodded and sat on his own bed as Bro walked out of the room, closing the door behind him

“You-ah. Need water, right?” Dave asked, opening the water bottle and getting up, walking over to him. He looked down at John, his crimson red eyes clashing with John’s sky blue. John nodded, sitting up carefully and taking off his glasses. He sighed softly, his body trembling slightly from dehydration. Dave put the bottle to his lips and tilted it slightly, John opening his mouth and welcoming the wonderfully cold liquid. He drank the bottle so fast that he got the hiccups, his body bouncing with every contraction of his diaphragm. Dave started giggling at the normality of the hiccups, a reality that he had forgotten. John started giggling too, his hiccups interrupting the small girlyish giggle. Soon the two of them were laughing, tears rolling down their faces. “Oh my god- You should see your face!” Dave exclaimed through tear inducing giggles.

“You shou- ld see you-re face!” John laughed through his hiccups. Dave hiccuped from laughing to hard. The two of them stopped for a second, dead silence as they looked each other dead in the eyes. Dave hiccupped again and so did John. They burst into laughter again, the two of them doubled over in stomach pain from the force of the laughter and the hiccups combined. Bro opened the door to the room, looking in on them with his orange eyes. 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doin’?” He asked, his eyes landing on the two 22 year old boys laughing their asses off. He chuckled, walking in. “Got the hiccups, huh? I think I have a remedy for that…” He attacked Dave from behind, grabbing his sides and tickling him, his laughter got harder and louder as the two of them wrestled. Dirk was at the door, chuckling as he watched his circus of a family. John was able to calm down enough to get up and walk over to Dirk, still on wobbly legs. He grabbed Dirk with all his small amount of strength and pulled the lean brother in the room. Dirk stumbled before falling over on top of John, the both of them blushing slightly. The giggling stopped as a camera flash went off, blinding John for three seconds. Dirk hopped off John and attacked Dave and Bro, demanding that they delete the picture.

“DELETE THAT!!”

“No can do little bro!”

“COME ON! NO FAIR!”

John giggled at the fiasco happening between the trio of brothers. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn’t a Strider. “You can always be a Strider, John. You just gotta marry one of us!” Bro would tease him, winking. He knew he was kidding of course, didn’t he? He shook his head. “Hey hey hey! It’s not like it means anything, right, Dirk?” He asked, his shoulders shrugging. His hiccups had dissipated from earlier. Bro and Dave laughed.

“Nah bro, it doesn’t mean anything.” Dirk said, his bickering stopping with his brothers. He shoved his brothers to the floor as he stood up, sighing and hiding his face. He walked out of the room, his face bright red. Dave and Bro were recuperating from the laughing. John stood up on shaky legs and stepped over to his bed, sitting on it. 

“I- I should probably go to bed. I’m pretty tired.” Fatigue was setting in with the sunset, the brothers nodding, acknowledging their own tiredness. Dave stood, assisting Bro as he stood up. Bro waved as he strode to the door, looking behind him. 

“Sleep well, you two. We’re probably going to go on an expedition here soon, so rest up.” Bro said before leaving, closing the door behind him. John looked over to Dave, who was looking at the closed door for a bit longer than he seemed to want to, before looking back at John. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Egbooty.” Dave said as he sat on his own bed, slipping off his shoes. He hummed softly, the tune lingering in the heavy air of the tense room. “Sleep well, bro.”

“Yeah. You too, Dave.” He said as he laid down, slipping off his shoes with is feet. The other bed creaked as Dave laid down. John closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. What will tomorrow bring?


End file.
